Touch
by Jania
Summary: One man who wants to stay hidden meets a man stuggling to be a hero. Can they help each other fight their personal demons. Slash


**Title: **Touch

**Author:** Jania

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Matt Murdock (Daredevil)/David Banner (The Incredible Hulk)

**Warning**: None, unless you dislike the idea of two men falling in love and thinking naughty thoughts then turn back now.

**Summary**: One man who wants nothing more than to stay buried meets a man struggling to be a hero. Can they help each other defeat their personal demons. First in a series.

**Archive**: Yes please just let me know where it goes

**Disclaimer: **These men don't belong to me, if they did I let them stay in Matt's apartment and make sweet love all night long. They belong to the gods of Marvel and CBS, so please don't sue.

**Author's Note**: This story came about after repeated viewing of "The Trial of the Incredible Hulk" and wondering what the heck was going on between the two heroes. This is first in a series and the rating will go up in the next stories and there will be sex. Enjoy. And a special thanks to my beta kydasam for making this a much better story.

David Bellson a.k.a. Banner was not having a good day. He had wanted nothing more than to keep his head down and find a place where he could feel safe. But fate threw a wrench, in the form of a beautiful young woman and a couple of thugs, into the works. And now he found himself behind bars.

_Why do I insist on surrounding myself with people, when I know I might hurt someone, _Banner thought as he sat in the interviewing room waiting for his lawyer. He sat for almost an hour waiting and it took all of his control not to let the Hulk have a crack at the room. The click of someone's shoes against the concrete floor along with the swish tap of a walking stick was Banner's first indication that Matt Murdock was not a normal man.

_A blind lawyer_, thought Banner as Murdock introduced himself and sat down. At first Banner wrote Matt off as some self-righteous do gooder looking to make quick buck. But then the young man began to speak and Banner, against his will began to listen. "You don't care about yourself or anyone else," the young man had said and David knew Murdock was right.

Murdock was not someone who took 'no' for an answer and each time Banner tried to put him off, Murdock fought back with equal passion, eyes darkening from light blue to the color of a stormy sea. The attorney's uncharacteristic ardor in his attempts to get David to open up was both unwelcome and yet compelling. He was completely focused on David; his passion was such it made David wonder what the young man looked like in bed, head thrown back begging for release.

These thoughts disturbed Banner, who had never even considered another man in that way before. And his way of dealing with it was to work even harder at pushing Matt Murdock away before he got too close. But once again Murdock wasn't buying it and pushed back.

At the end of the interview, Murdock put forth a strange request and asked to take a photograph of his new client. Remembering Jack McGee, the reporter from the National Register, and his relentless pursuit, Banner tensed but Matt's feather light touch caressing his face seeing Banner with his hands rather than his eyes put him at ease.

Still not quite understanding what was going on, David watched the young man walk away feeling a deep sense of loss and heartache. _My life is never going to be the same again_, he thought. He had let someone her had known for only an hour into his heart without realizing it, and Banner wasn't quite sure he could ever let the young man go.

Once outside in the hallway, Matt Murdock leaned against the wall breathing deeply to regain his composure. The interview with Bellson had left him shaken and confused wondering what the hell had just happened.

What ever he had been expecting Bellson was not it, a man who wanted nothing more than to stay hidden. _How do I get myself into these messes_, thought the man also known as Daredevil.

But Murdock was a man who enjoyed a good mystery and he was bound and determined to find out the truth behind the man known as David Bellson. And he would try to forget what it felt like to touch the stranger's face. "It's just another case," he muttered, as he walked down the hall knowing that if he listened to his heart he would have known he was lying.


End file.
